characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier: 76
Jack Morrison, better known as Soldier: 76, is one of many playable characters in Overwatch, a multiplayer game produced by Blizzard Entertainment. Backstory At the age of eighteen, Jack Morrison left his family's home in Indiana and joined the military. During his time in the army, he was offered a position in the soldier enhancement program, which would make him much stronger and faster than the ordinary man. Jack accepted, and along with the other enhanced soldiers, would be sent to deal with the Omnic Crisis. With the government failing to defeat the omnics, they formed a task force known as Overwatch, with Jack and another enhanced soldier named Gabriel Reyes joining it. While Reyes was the true leader of Overwatch, Jack was the one who made the most impact on the group. After the Omnic Crisis was subdued, Jack was made Overwatch's commander for the impact he made on the group, forming a rift between him and Reyes. Over the years, Overwatch would be considered heroes, with Jack as the face of the group. Unfortunately, Overwatch was becoming the target of many allegations and derision. Jack struggled to keep the group together, especially with Reyes leading an internal rebellion. This culminated with Jack and Reyes fighting in Overwatch's base, with an explosion seemingly killing them both. However, Jack's body was never recovered from the wreckage. Five years after Overwatch's end, a man calling himself Soldier: 76 stole some high-tech equipment from a former Overwatch base. This man, in truth, was Jack Morrison, who wished to use his new technology to find those responsible for Overwatch's collapse, expose the truth, and get justice for his old team. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability: '''Due to the soldier enhancement program, 76 is much stronger, faster, and tougher than the ordinary human. He's able to harm heavily armored heroes like Reinhardt by hitting them with his rifle, outrun bullets, and take grenade explosions without a scratch. * '''Sprinting: '''76 can sprint for a seemingly unlimited amount of time, granting him greater mobility than other Overwatch heroes. Equipment * '''Heavy Pulse Rifle: '''76's main weapon, a heavy caliber rifle that fires streams of bullets. The cone of fire increases the longer the weapon is fired. When not shooting at point-blank, the rifle fires in quick bursts, and the bullets can spread out in three directions if needed. * '''Helix Rockets: '''Special explosives that can be fired from the Pulse Rifle, which fire out a cluster of rockets that explode when they hit something. However, 76 can be damaged by the explosion if the rockets detonate too close to him. * '''Biotic Field: '''A small beacon that, when placed on the ground, will emit a field that restores the health of 76 and any of his allies that stand inside it. * '''Tactical Visor: '''76's visor. When activated, it will turn on a special aiming function that locks onto targets, letting 76 have perfect aim and never miss his targets. This lasts for six seconds before the visor deactivates. The visor also has a night vision function for seeing in the dark. Feats Strength * Can hurt armored heroes like Reinhardt by hitting them with his rifle. * Easily overpowered and threw around grown men. * Threw someone into a fuse box hard enough to break it. * Matched Gabriel Reyes blow for blow in a fight. Speed * Outruns bullets and rockets. * Reacted to and outran a grenade's explosion. * Easily out-sped the Los Muertos gang during their fight. * Casually beat up an armed soldier before he could fire his gun. * Can easily dodge automatic fire. Durability * Can take bullets and rockets casually. * Survived an explosion from a grenade. * Survived a point-blank shot from Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns. Skill * Took down the Los Muertos gang by himself. * Attacked several former Overwatch bases and stole his equipment by himself. * Fought Gabriel Reyes and matched him. * Fought in multiple wars. Weaknesses * His Helix Rockets and Biotic Field have a cooldown period after they're used. * His Tactical Visor needs time to charge up before it can be used. * No weapons besides his rifle, making him a bit predictable. * Rather headstrong. * Has only light armor, and a well-placed bullet or rocket can put him down. Fun Facts * In terms of gameplay, 76 was intended to be a gateway hero for people who are used to more standard first-person shooters to play as, making it easier for them to learn the game. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Completed Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:North American Characters